


Smooth Criminal

by KingofAshandRoses



Series: Detective AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: Detective Napoleon Hardwick is stuck with questioning a suspected criminal that may or may not have some useful information.





	

Napoleon was doing paperwork when chief Ouránios clapped him on the shoulder, making Napoleon jump and drop his pen. 

"Hardwick!" Ouránios said loudly as if the clap on the shoulder wasn't enough to make Napoleon jump. Cautiously, Napoleon looked at him. 

"Yes, chief?" He asked with trepidation. Ouránios smiled. 

"The Yvenixs brought in a jewelry thief and suspected murderer, Julian Veneer. I want you to go interrogate him while Clarity goes undercover. Can you do that for me?" Napoleon groaned inwardly, he was always stuck with the tough suspects and murderers. 

"Yes sir. I'll get right to it." He said, saluting. Ouránios smiled. 

"Wonderful, here's the file, he's in interrogation room 2." The Chief said, before escaping to his office. 

Napoleon looked through the file, there wasn't really much on Veneer, a lot of guess work and accusations, probably made by Enóchlisi Sighing, he stood up and made his way down to interrogation. 

... 

He looked at the man behind the one-way glass. He was actually gorgeous, Napoleon saw he was pretty cute just from his file photo, but he was... Way more, in person. 

Veneer was sitting backward in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. The way he had his arms made it obvious that he was more toned than Napoleon had originally thought. The man was practically perfect and Napoleon had to take several breaths to calm himself and look serious before he went in and talked to the hot mess. 

He sighed as he walked in. Pretending to be busy with the file while walking in and sitting down across from Julian. 

"So," He started, trying not to ogle Veneer's ass as he was facing away from him. "Mr. Veneer, you were brought in on suspected jewelry theft and murder, correct?" Napoleon wasn't going to wait for him to turn around to start the interrogation. 

"You're the first cop to say suspected jewelry theft, they all just assumed that I was the thief." Veneer only moved so he was looking at Napoleon upside down. Napoleon went back over the file, trying to find something he remembered seeing earlier. 

"It says here you were reported by eyewitnesses to be at each and every party where jewelry was stolen." Napoleon looked up to see that he had turned around, and now had his hands on the table. Napoleon noted that one of those hands had previously been handcuffed to the chair. Veneer's face was in his palm and he gave Napoleon a bored look. 

"Most to all of those people were drunk off their asses." He said in his defense. Napoleon rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway, you were spotted at the crime scene, do you have any idea who murdered this man?" Napoleon pulled out a picture of their murder victim. Veneer squinted at it but shook his head. 

"I didn't see him when I was in the store. What are you doing after you get off work today?" Veneer said, totally out of the blue. Napoleon stopped chewing on his lip and looked up, shocked. Veneer was looking at him earnestly. Napoleon's mouth open and closed a few times. 

Clearing his throat, Napoleon tried again. 

"Do you recognize him at all?" He said, avoiding Veneer's question entirely. Veneer frowned slightly. 

"I think I saw him last week, the same store. He was having an argument with some other guy. Is your last name really Hardwick?" He asked, ever so persistent. Napoleon actually smiled, this was good news. 

"Could you describe the "other guy" to a sketch artist? Yes, that is my real last name, I got through high school, and police academy with that name." Napoleon relented, throwing Veneer a proverbial bone as he had cracked open the case, and was superbly hot. 

"Yeah, probably, I have a knack for faces. I know your sister." He said, making Napoleon freeze. 

"Which one." He asked slowly, as one of them was a criminal and the other was a paraplegic. Veneer smiled cheekily at him. 

"Sheila, she's always talking about you, by the way. I see why." Veneer actually  _ winked _ at Napoleon, who gave him a steely-eyed stare. His sisters were very important to him. 

"Where did you last see her." It was more threatening than Napoleon had originally intended, but he needed to find her. Veneer's smile dropped. 

"I can't tell you that." 

"Why?" Napoleon stayed relatively calm, despite the fact that he was very close to beating this beautiful man until he gave him the answer. 

"I can't have you arresting her while she tries to clear her name." Veneer shrugged and put his hands behind his head. Napoleon loosened up and was going to leave when he decided something. 

He grabbed Veneer by his shirt collar. Veneer's eyebrows shot up. 

"Tell her this for me; I believe her, I know what happened, and I can help. Tell her to come by my apartment, she knows where it is." Napoleon looked him in the eyes to make sure he did it. Veneer did something unexpected. 

He leaned in and kissed Napoleon. 

"You have my word, and my kiss." Veneer winked and Napoleon let go of his collar. 

"Come on, you need to go talk to a sketch artist, then you're free to leave," Napoleon said, opening the door. Veneer smiled and straightened his collar before walking out past Napoleon. 


End file.
